HARU
by kirameku-14
Summary: Diiringi lembayung senja yang semakin terbentang indah, kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu menyatukan rasa mereka melalui bibir yang saling terpagut. HaeHyuk. Donghae's Birthday Fanfiction. Drabble. Saengil Chukhahaek! Lee Donghaek!


**-POLARISE-**

**.**

**HARU**

**B'day Fanfiction to Lee Donghae.**

**HaeHyuk.**

**Boys Love, Romance, Fluffy, Drabble.**

**Don't Like Just Don't Read.**

**.**

**-POLARISE- **

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Dia… dia benar-benar terjebak dalam perasaan cintanya. Ya, dia mencintai seseorang… seseorang yang tak seharusnya ia cintai, karena memang bukan hal lazim _'kan_? Mencintai seorang pemuda sedangkan dirimu sama dengannya.

Pemuda itu masih saja duduk nyaman di jendela kelasnya, membuat sinar senja menyinari badannya dan seakan-akan membuatnya berkilau. Pemuda itu masih saja termenung dengan alam pikirannya sendiri. Masih saja memikirkan perasaannya, masih saja memikirkannya...

"Hei… sudah sore, kau tidak pulang?" pemuda itu terkesiap saat satu-satunya orang selain dia di kelasnya itu berbicara.

"Sudah kubilang, aku malas pulang sendiri. Jadi cepat selesaikan laporanmu itu dan antar aku pulang." Lanjut pemuda itu dengan mata terpejam, menikmati angin senja yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Mengantar dirimu pulang? Bodoh, mana ada yang seperti itu sementara rumah kita bersebelahan. Kenapa tak gunakan saja kata pulang bersama?" kekehan geli keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan yang sedang sibuk menulis laporan pratikum biloginya hari ini.

"Buuuu… dasar Lee Donghaek!" gerutu pemuda manis itu dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat kondisi langit senja. Langit senja yang menyamarkan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Kau ini… berhenti lah dengan Haek-Haek mu itu." geleng pemuda tampan, Lee Donghaek atau Lee Donghae itu.

"Tak bisa, itu terdengar lucu saja. Apalagi Heechul hyung setuju denganku." Dan senyuman manis itu terulas begitu saja saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Terserahmu saja…" Donghae yang sudah selesai dengan laporan pratikumnya itu kini berdiri dengan menyandang ranselnya dan menghampiri pemuda manis yang masih saja asik dengan dunianya.

"Ah, Hae…" pemuda manis itu teringat sesuatu dan segera menyerahkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dia lupakan.

"Hadiah?" tanya Donghae mengernyit melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang pemuda manis itu keluarkan dari ranselnya, sementara itu pemuda manis itu hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala saja. "Kukira, menemaniku seharian kemarin sudah termasuk hadiah darimu, Hyukie…" biarpun bingung, Donghae tetap saja menerima pemberian dari Lee Hyukjae, si pemuda manis.

"Menemanimu seharian itu bonusnya, ini yang utama. Aku sudah membuatnya dari jauh-jauh hari." Jawab Hyukjae yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Mana ada bonus yang diberikan terlebih dahulu, Hyukie. Boleh kubuka?" tanya Donghae yang dibalas anggukan mempersilahkan dari Hyukjae.

Begitu kotak itu dibukanya, Donghae dapat melihat jelas sebuah _mug broken white. Mug_ dengan desain spesial.

"Kau yang membuat desainnya?" tanya Donghae dengan binar riangnya.

"Tentu saja, aku membuatnya dua. Satu lagi ada di kamarku."

"Haru… Paris…" eja Donghae kala melihat tulisan di _mug_nya. Tentu Donghae sangat mengerti apa maksud dari tulisan itu serta gambar-gambar yang didesain Hyukjae.

Bagaimana dia tak mengerti… Haru, adalah kata-kata kesukaannya. Dan Paris, adalah tempat pertama mereka menghabiskan liburan bersama.

"Ya… suatu hari yang indah di Paris. Kota _fashion_ dengan aura romantisnya itu, menjadi awal segalanya, Hae." Ujar Hyukjae seakan bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Donghae.

"Kau benar, Hyukie…"

Perlahan, jari-jemari Donghae merengkuh rahang indah Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae makin menengadah untuk memandang mata indah Donghae yang selalu saja memabukkannya.

"_Saengil chukhahae_…"

"_Gomawo, chagiya_…"

Diiringi lembayung senja yang semakin terbentang indah, kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu menyatukan rasa mereka melalui bibir yang saling terpagut. Mengantarkan rasa terima kasih karena telah bersedia untuk saling mendampingi. Mengantarkan asa yang terpendam untuk saling memiliki. Menyatukan kedua hati yang saling mencintai. Dan menghilangkan semua keraguan akan masa depan dari perasaan suci yang mereka miliki.

.

.

.

KKEUT

.

.

.

Saengil chukhahaek! Lee Donghaek!

lol

Happily ever after, Fishy~

**-Polarise-**


End file.
